


Begging

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Choice, Digital Art, Doctor begs River, F/M, Fan Art, Hope, Love, Other - Freeform, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: In every lifetime it would always be River and The Doctor





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> What I realised making this, in each lifetime, the River has a choice. Picking the lifes over the Doctor or her own life.
> 
> For the Tenth doctor, his life is not worth the lives of the people in the data core, and her life is no different.  
> For the Eleventh doctor, the universe is not worth him cheating time and space. Even if she loves him.  
> For the Twelfth Doctor, there was no life on that ship worth River because he loved her and he can't lose her again.


End file.
